The Devil's son
by Soowhat
Summary: Rien ne va plus entre Sherlock et John, pourtant inséparables. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Johnlock Post Reichenbach
1. Chapter 1

Hello à vous !

Je me lance enfin à publier ma toute première fanfic' ! Que d'émotions ;) J'en ai la larme à l'œil.

Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (bons ou mauvais). J'attends vos conseils avec impatience !

La suite arrive très vite.

* * *

The Devil's son

Chapitre 1

« Joooooooohn ! »

L'individu en question montait le vieil escalier grinçant menant au salon du 221B. Il entra d'un pas traînant dans la pièce, une pile de linge propre dans les bras, s'apprêtant à subir un nouveau délire Sherlockien, dont seul le détective avait le secret.

« Quoi, encore ? »

Comme à son habitude, son colocataire était avachi dans son fauteuil favori, la chemise de travers et les cheveux en bataille. D'un geste mécanique, il faisait rebondir une balle sur le mur face à lui. Son visage se reflétait dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. En l'observant plus attentivement, John remarqua que le regard bleu sombre de son ami semblait voilé, signe chez lui d'une profonde réflexion. Il resta donc planté là, attendant patiemment que Sherlock daigne lui prêter attention. Semblant soudainement se rendre compte de sa présence, il s'écria, sans pour autant quitter la balle des yeux :

« Ah ! Tu es là ? Parfait ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Affaire urgente ! Prends mon Belstaff et suis moi. »

Se souvenant que Sherlock avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la semaine, le médecin, peu désireux de subir les foudres de son ami, obtempéra, résigné.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Sherlock et son acolyte attendaient, dissimulés derrière un bosquet, et John commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait ici. La nuit était tombée et malgré l'arrivée des beaux jours, la soirée s'annonçait fraîche. C'était d'autant plus regrettable que dans son empressement, l'ancien soldat avait quitté l'appartement en pull. Ils étaient à Knightsbridge, dans le centre de Londres, quartier réputé pour son luxe mais aussi et surtout connu pour abriter le fameux magasin Harrods. Cela en faisait un lieu de passage très fréquenté des touristes mais également des londoniens.Ils avaient, comme à leur habitude, pris le taxi pour s'y rendre. Le trajet n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de minutes mais Sherlock n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le voyage hormis pour donner sa destination au chauffeur. John avait tenté de le faire réagir en lui faisant remarquer que ce dernier ressemblait étrangement à Susan Boyle, avec moins de moustache, mais le détective ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Ils étaient maintenant postés devant un imposant bâtiment blanc, sans distinction apparente, qui semblait avoir été rénové récemment. Sherlock n'avait toujours pas pipé mot. Il semblait être dans l'attente : chacun de ses muscles tendus vers l'entrée du bâtiment, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, son regard bleu perçant suivant chaque allée et venue. Puis, son attitude changea brusquement. Il parut soudain indécis : faisant les cent pas, nerveux et le regard dans le vague, il semblait être sur le point de faire un choix décisif. Bien qu'il ait toujours eu un comportement plus qu'anormal, c'était la première fois que Sherlock agissait ainsi et le médecin ne savait pas s'il devait en rire (il faut bien avouer que c'était tentant) ou au contraire, s'inquiéter. Au moment où il allait intervenir, Sherlock releva la tête et le coupa net dans son élan en lui faisant signe de se taire. Il était prêt à agir. Il rejoignit l'entrée du building à grands pas, pressant John à faire de même. Le médecin soupira et rejoignit son ami à contrecœur. Ils étaient devant la façade de ce qui se révéla être « The Rib Room Bar & Restaurant ». John, habitué aux idées fantasques du détective, entra à sa suite, sans lui en demander plus, soulagé d'échapper au froid mordant du dehors pour quelques minutes.

En pénétrant dans la salle de restauration, John fut surpris par la splendeur de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il s'était simplement attendu à une autre des missions de reconnaissance de Sherlock, dans un banal restaurant du centre de Londres, or l'établissement ressemblait plus au Palais de Versailles qu'à un Fish&Chips londonien. Si Sherlock avait pu lire dans ses pensées à cet instant, il se serait plaint du manque de discernement du blond : la grandeur du palace étant facilement déductible de par la réputation du quartier. Tout ici évoquait le luxe : la richesse des moulures au plafond, la majesté des lustres qui semblaient tout droit sortis d'un manoir du 16ème siècle, les tableaux de maître accrochés aux murs, l'élégance des serveurs et même les bouquets de lys qui frisaient ridiculement la perfection. Le mobilier devait couter à lui tout seul plus cher que la production des trois volets du Hobbit réunis. Un groupe de jazz était venu divertir les riches clients fortunés, habillés en conséquence : manteaux de fourrure et colliers de perle pour ces dames et costumes Armani ou Gucci pour ces messieurs. Sherlock se dirigea directement vers une table, et au vu de la serveuse qui les y attendait, le docteur devina que son ami avait réservé. Il ne fit pas part de son étonnement, et s'installa face au grand brun, trop heureux de pouvoir reposer ses jambes engourdies par la longue attente.

Aux tables voisines, tout le monde semblait les dévisager et chuchotait entre eux. John croisa le regard d'un client qui leur lançait un regard des plus appuyés. Celui-ci s'empressa de détourner la tête. Accoutumé à ce que le fameux détective et lui-même passent, aux yeux de tous, pour un couple gay ; John, qu'y mettait pourtant toujours un point d'honneur à détromper les curieux ne prit même pas la peine de se justifier. Pour le moment, son attention était fixée sur le cadet des Holmes, attendant des explications. Voyant qu'elles ne venaient pas, il se racla la gorge et lança :

« Sherlock, pourrais-je savoir comment nous sommes arrivés là ? »

« En taxi, John. Pourquoi, tu aurais préféré prendre le métro ? »

« Oh arrête ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été invité à un mariage princier. »

Sherlock attendit que la serveuse revienne avec leurs plats avant de lui répondre. John eut le temps de remarquer que, contrairement à son habitude, son ami avait commandé. S'il mangeait, c'est qu'il n'était donc pas sur une affaire … La situation devenait vraiment inhabituelle.

« Ai-je besoin d'une occasion particulière pour inviter mon colocataire à diner ? » répondit-il enfin.

John, suspicieux, chercha une réponse dans les yeux de son ami, mais celui-ci semblait éviter son regard.

« Non, mais d'habitude tu m'emmène au chinois en bas de la rue, pas dans un restau où le menu le moins cher est à 165 livres, dans le quartier le plus chic de Londres, qui plus est. »

« J'ai juste eu envie d'un peu de changement et j'ai pensé à ce restaurant où mes parents nous emmenaient parfois avec Mycroft quand nous étions enfants. »

John ouvrit de grands yeux et pouffa :

« Avec Mycroft ?! Non, mais sérieusement. Le gérant t'a appelé pour te demander qui mettait trop de poivre dans ces plats ? »

Sherlock soupira, fatigué par la perspicacité de John, qui se manifestait toujours aux pires moments et jamais quand ils en avaient vraiment besoin, pour résoudre une affaire par exemple.

Même si John savait que Sherlock lui mentait, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais le dernier mot et puis, ce plat de spaghettis bolognais « gastronomique » avait vraiment l'air appétissant. Il abandonna donc l'affaire pour le moment mais se promit de ne pas clore le sujet. Il était prêt à harceler Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il sache la véritable raison de leur présence ici.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Il avait à peine entamé son plat de pâtes que Sherlock, qui contemplait fixement les siennes, sans pour autant les manger lui avoua :

« Bon, d'accord, John….Euhm….J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Il semblait mal à l'aise, gêné, il remettait sans cesse son col de chemise en place et son cou, en feu, le démangeait. John, intrigué, releva la tête, la bouche remplie de spaghettis dégoulinants de tomate, et l'invita d'un signe de tête à continuer :

« Alors voilà… j'aimerais que tu quittes l'appartement. Ce soir. »

Un ange passa.

« QUOOOOIII ?! »

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis enfin de retour!

Après deux semaines d'absence. Désolé, j'étais en voyage , mais je suis revenu et avec pleins d'idées pour de nouvelles fanfics. En attendant, j'ai continué celle-ci et je viens vous poster mon chapitre 2 , plutôt court mais je voulais absolument vous en poster un cette semaine. D'ailleurs, je pense en poster un toutes les 2 semaines environ, ça me semble un bon rythme.

Merci pour vos reviews, je les lis avec plaisir, n'hésitez pas à continuer.

YunQing : merci à toi . Je me demandais d'où me venait cette idée de lui faire lancer une balle contre le mur et puis en lisant ta review et en rerereregardant « la chute du Reichenbach » , j'ai justement remarqué qu'il en lançait une dans le labo de St Bart. Comme quoi...

Eiluj Fch : Bien sur que je reste sur un Johnlock ! C'est toute ma vie;p

Quoiqu'il n'arrivera pas tout de suite je pense, vu leur situation actuelle. Quant à mon OC, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées, il fera sûrement son apparition dans le prochain chapitre, so, stay tune;)

Le chat qui rode : Ahhhh mais si tu me griffes tu pourras pas savoir la suite ! Et bien sur que tu peux me tutoyer. Ne t'inquiète pas comme dit, un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines environ et du Johnlock plus tard dans l'histoire (mais je ne garantis pas que ce sera le seul couple de l'histoire …) C'est vrai que j'ai hésité avec le « Belstaff » mais je trouve ça tellement classe... par contre, désolé mais les cliffangers c'est ma passion et je me suis dit que comme Gatiss et Moffat se gênaient pas pour nous en faire (n'est ce pas ) pourquoi pas moi ?

Tu peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves la fanfic ressemblante à la série, c'est juste totalement mon but et je suis contente que ça le fasse (pour l'instant). J'essaye d'écrire un épisode comme j'aimerais le voir dans la série, (sans aucune prétention bien sur, juste pour mon plaisir et le votre aussi j'espère) même si la série est déjà juste parfaite !

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfic ne m'appartient (si seulement) , ils sont l'unique propriété de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Conan Doyle (nos dieux à tous )

Bonne lecture et Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le volume sonore de la salle chuta brusquement et le restaurant entier les fixa. John sous le choc, bouche bée, tenta de déglutir, sans succès. Une de ses spaghettis lui resta coincée en travers de la gorge. Ce n'est qu'après avoir bu le grand verre d'eau que Sherlock lui tendait qu'il réussit à articuler :

« Mais…..Mais pourquoi ?! »

Autour d'eux, la surprise passée, les conversations avaient repris de plus belle.

« Euh… Tu as un peu de tomate …. Juste là. »

« Hein ? Oh ! Ne change pas de sujet ! Je t'ai posé une question, et pour une fois je crois qu'elle nécessite une réponse de ta part. »

« Et bien, à vrai dire, j'ai pensé qu'avec l'argent de toutes les enquêtes que j'ai résolu pour Craig…. »

« Greg. Le prénom de Lestrade est Greg. Et … Non ! Ne m'interromps pas. Laisse-moi finir. Pour une fois, je refuse que tu aies le dernier mot ! J'en ai assez de me rabaisser plus bas que terre pour tes beaux yeux ! En plus, tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce que tu gagnes en résolvant des affaires pour Scotland Yard étant donné que c'est moi qui gère toutes nos dépenses et notre budget. »

« Peu importe. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul, malgré ce que toi et mon frère semblez penser. »

« C'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit. Ton stupide ego. »

« Absolument pas. S'il était question de ça, je ne te laisserai pas me… discréditer à longueur de journée sur ton …. 'Blog ' »

« Je te signale que c'est en partie grâce à mon blog qu'on arrive à payer nos factures et que sans lui, tu resterais affalé toute la journée à te tourner les pouces dans ton fichu fauteuil, Mr le détective consultant. Et puis, si tu ne veux plus de moi à l'appart, comment vais-je pouvoir continuer à endosser mon rôle d'assistant ? »

« Assistant ?! Enfin John je croyais que tu avais depuis longtemps compris que j'avais seulement inventé ce terme pour toi car visiblement tu mourrais d'envie de me suivre dans mes enquêtes… Tu sais très bien que je n'ai absolument besoin de personne pour m'aider à résoudre des crimes. Même s'il est vrai que quelquefois ta compagnie m'aide à réfléchir et que je peux te présenter mes théories »

« TESTER tes théories sur moi tu veux dire ….»

Le détective, passant outre la réflexion de John, poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Mais soyons réalistes : Il est plutôt évident que tu n'as aucun talent pour résoudre des énigmes, ça tombe sous le sens. Tu n'as jamais rien déduit que je n'avais pas déjà deviné des heures plus tôt. Tu vois mais tu n'obse….»

« Sherlock Holmes ! C'est totalement faux et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas seulement de l'appart que tu veux me virer, mais de ta vie ! Tu es peut-être un génie mais tu agis comme un enfant ! Parfaitement Sherlock ! Tu as une attitude plus que puérile, en plus de ton comportement de diva. Tu n'as même pas le courage de me dire la vérité. Je n'ai peut-être pas ton QI mais je suis plus attentif que tu ne le prétends. Je ne suis pas qu'un défouloir humain juste bon à t'admirer et à faire tes courses. Je suis aussi ton ami et je mérite des explications. Alors donne-moi une vraie raison maintenant »

Silence total. Aucune réponse de la part du détective qui fixait le sol comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Ok ça va j'ai compris. Tous mes vœux de bonheur à toi et ton stupide crane humain»

Après avoir payé sa part, et sans avoir réellement accordé le temps nécessaire au détective pour se justifier, le « bloggeur » se leva et partit. Un vent froid s'engouffra dans le restaurant lorsque celui-ci claqua la porte derrière lui. Il n'entendit pas la dernière réplique, plaintive et suppliante de son désormais ex colocataire :

«John, ... Attends! »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, John, après avoir tenté de calmer son agressivité en déambulant dans Londres, était rentré au 221B. Il emballait ses affaires, furieux et s'invectivant contre ce stupide, égoïste, sans cœur et insupportable génie qu'était Sherlock. Mrs Hudson, profitant du fait que John était seul, vint s'enquérir de la situation. Le médecin, qui c'était déjà suffisamment disputer pour aujourd'hui à son gout, tenta de contrôler son humeur afin de lui répondre avec la plus grande gentillesse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Après tout, maintenant qu'il s'était fait mettre à la porte, il ne la reverrait probablement plus et n'avait donc aucune raison de lui manquer de respect. Malgré tous ses efforts, son irritation transparut dans sa réponse, sarcastique à souhait :

« Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à votre petit protégé lorsqu'il rentrera, il se fera un plaisir de vous répondre. Espérons qu'il ait trouvé une excuse valable d'ici là. »

« Oh ! Vous vous séparez ? »

John, exaspéré, leva les yeux au ciel :

« Mrs Hudson, pour la dernière fois, nous ne sommes pas … Oh ! Et puis zut ! Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant ! »

En sortant de l'appartement, John croisa le détective qui rentrait et le bouscula sans s'excuser. Le connaissant, il ne faisait absolument aucun doute que celui-ci avait tout calculé à la seconde près. Le temps qu'il prendrait pour revenir à l'appart et emballer ses affaires, en prenant bien sûr en compte les différents embouteillages présents sur le chemin du retour, les horaires des bars qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, l'intervention de leur logeuse et probablement même son degré d'énervement. Il n'était donc pas rentré à cet exact moment par hasard. Il était même capable de l'avoir fait suivre par son réseau de SDF dès sa sortie du restaurant, et de l'avoir attendu, caché au coin de la rue. Ne voulant pas, encore une fois, flancher devant le regard bleu azur de Sherlock, l'ancien militaire quitta Baker Street sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Lorsque le brun atteignit l'étage, Mrs Hudson n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, qu'il la fusilla d'un regard à faire frémir le diable en personne, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que c'est justement à lui qu'il aurait bientôt à faire.

* * *

Alors ? Vos réactions ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, en particulier parce que je ne savais pas comment faire réagir Sherlock à ce que lui dit john. Vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews ?


End file.
